


Волшебное лекарство

by fandom Women 2018 (WTF_Women_2018), sige_vic



Series: Внеконкурс [2]
Category: Leah on the Offbeat - Becky Albertalli
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 04:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16256564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic





	Волшебное лекарство

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [one](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15363351) by [outphan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/outphan/pseuds/outphan). 



Сейчас вторник, середина дня, и Лиа жалобно стонет, держась за низ живота. Эбби смотрит на нее с беспокойством.  
— В этот раз просто жесть, — сквозь зубы говорит Лиа.  
— Может, обезболивающее примешь?  
— Уже приняла. — Эбби садится рядом, и Лиа мгновенно сворачивается калачиком и устраивает голову у нее на коленях. — Просто врежь мне сковородкой по голове — и то лучше будет.  
Эбби мягко улыбается. Она прекрасно знает, какой королевой драмы может быть Лиа, а во время месячных эта драматичность еще и удваивается.  
— Тогда вздремни, а? Должно полегчать.  
Она гладит Лию по волнистым волосам и легко похлопывает по макушке.  
— Хочу мороженое, — объявляет Лиа.  
— А у нас есть?  
— Вроде было. И давай еще какую-нибудь сентиментальную киношку посмотрим?  
— Кто ты и что ты сделала с моей девушкой?  
Лиа улыбается.  
— И еще вроде взбитые сливки оставались.  
— Сейчас тебе будет порция шоколадного мороженого со сливками. — Эбби целует Лию в лоб и встает. — Выбирай фильм.  
И Эбби идет готовить волшебное лекарство.


End file.
